


Sausage Party

by neorenamon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Food Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Angel Dust makes a nice Italian Sausage dish for Alastor.Perhaps there's an ulterior motive for this generous act?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Sausage Party

by neorenamon

Alastor was sitting on the lobby couch watching the comings and goings of the various Hotel personnel. His peace was disturbed when Angel Dust approached with a couple of plates in his hands.

Angel sat down and set one of the plates on the end table. Then he turned and offered the other plate to Alastor. Looking at the plate, the Radio Demon could see a couple of fried sausages covered in red, green and yellow peppers (along with white onion). There was also a silver knife and fork on the plate as well.

"What is this?" he asked of the spider boi.

"I didn't see you at dinner," he replied.

"I was busy," he mused as he put his arms across his chest.

"Well I made you something, Al," he said with a smile.

"You didn't have to."

"Well I wanted to," he said as he kept holding the plate out.

Alastor awkwardly took the plate as he said, "Well... thank you."

Angel picked up his own plate. It looked very much like the other plate.

Alastor set the plate on his lap so he could commit both hands to using the knife and fork. Angel, being blessed with four arms, could easily hold the knife, fork and hold the plate with two hands at the same time.

He cut a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth. Angel seemed oddly interested in the process. After a bit of chewing and swallowing, he said, "This tastes... oddly familiar."

"It's Italian Venison Sausage," he replies as he studied the Radio Demon's face.

"Angel?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You look like your expecting something... like a reaction from me?" he asked as he cut another piece.

"I just wanted to see if you like it," he mused.

"I've had plenty of deer before and after I arrived in Hell. It doesn't bother me in the least."

Angel picked up a sausage whole and stuck the end of it into his mouth. He moved it back and forth slightly.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" he asked as he pulled the meat from his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," he mused.

"You aren't eating," said Alastor as he narrowed his eyes, "You're sucking on that like... like..."

"Oh, like what?" replied Angel with a smirk, "Do tell."

"like..." he spluttered, "like... You like me making me feel uncomfortable, don't you?"

"Moi?"

"Yes, you," he said as he blushed.

"Heavens forbid," he said with a huge grin.

Al looked away.

"Wait, is this sausage giving you naughty ideas?"

He made strangled deer noises. "No!" he blurt out, "No! I am not into your sick games, Angel!"

"Uh oh," he replied, "Is your Ivory Tower suddenly developing a crack in it's foundation?"

"Angel, you are the worst!"

"Don't you know, Al?"

"Know what, you annoying bug?!"

"When you tease someone, that means you like them," replied Angel as he leaned a bit closer.

"You throw yourself at just about anything with a dick!" he snapped as he looked back.

"There's a big difference between lust and like," he smirked, "and I like you."

"You... like me? Like you like like me?"

"Just because I let someone fuck me doesn't mean I'd take a bullet for them. I would do that for you."

Alastor's face turned beet red.

The moment was interrupted when Fat Nuggets began oinking at Angel Dust's feet. Angel looked down with the sausage in the side of his mouth still.

"Yeah sweetie?"

The pig jumped onto the couch next to the spider boi. He gave him the puppy dog eyes stare.

"Okay, fine," he mused as he cut off a piece of meat and gave it too him with some sliced peppers.

"Angel?" asked Al as the pig ate off the fork.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Italian Venison Sausage is also made with ground pork... right?"

"Meh... it's fully cooked."

"Ooookaaaayyy..." he replied before he went back to eating. In the corner of his vision, he was still watching him suck on his sausage. ' _Dammit all, why is this suddenly so interesting to me?!_ ' he thought.

Angel fed another forkful of meat and peppers to the eager pig. He went to holding the plate with one hand while using the now free hand to hold the sausage in the side of his mouth.

He glanced at Angel's fuzzy cleavage as if he had never seen it before.

' _Why is he bewitching me so?!_ '

Angel suddenly took a big bite of the meat in his mouth.

He shuddered all over and made another strangling deer noise.

Glancing over, Angel asked, "You okay over there?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, "I just... had a piece of pepper go... down the wrong way."

"Want me to do the Heimlich maneuver on you?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"NO!" he protested, "Heavens no!"

The pig, being oblivious to the conversation, crawled into Angel's lap.

"Oh... maybe it's some other service you need from me, Al dear?"

"You're disgusting, Angel Dust!"

"It's all part of my charm," he smirked.


End file.
